When Evil was Good
by BlueSkies817
Summary: Everyone knows Shego was evil, but do they know the true story of her past? Find out how She went from good to evil.
1. The Comet Hits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charators in this story.

**When Evil was Good**

**Chapter 1:The Comet**

"Hector where were you?" 10 year old Shelia Go asked as her

brother ascended the steps into the tree house.

Hector's face turned red,"I was with Anna."

Shelia, Melvin, Wesley, and Wendell smiled and launched into the familiar chorus of,"

Hector and Anna sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Maybe we shouldn't let him join our party. He probably has Anna cooties," Shelia laughed.

"C'mon guys. It's almost time for Mom's famous chocolate chip cookies."

The four siblings got out a game of Outburst and began to play.

"Okay," said Shelia,"Names of places at a fair."

"I have one,"Melvin smirked," A kissing booth with Hector and Anne in it."

The treehouse roared with laughter and Hector's face was now a bright, bright red.

"Okay guys. Truce?"

"Fine," sighed the twins. Suddenly a deafening roar filled the sibling's ears. A blinding,

rainbow-colored light could be seen outside the treehouse windows. They looked out the

windows and were shocked to see a comet made up of four colors: green, blue, purple,

and red.

"Oh my God," Shelia was hit with the horrible truth,"It's heading towards our house." She

charged down the treehouse steps and all the rest of them could do was follow.

"Shel, it's too late," Hector grabbed her arm. She yanked away, with hatred in her eyes.

"It's not too late. You just don't want to risk yourself when our parent's our in their," she

started to sob. Suddenly, the comet hit their house with a sickening crash, making the

ground around them shake. The house erupted into multicolored flames. The comet itself

had stopped glowing, but was still rainbow. All of a sudden, a weird wave came from the

comet knocking Shelia's brothers out. She fell to the ground, but was still awake. Shelia

had always been the toughest. She started to sob uncontrolably. Soon the flames had died

down and she walked through the rubble of what was once called a home. A familier smell

grabbed her attention. On the ground was a single cookie. Her mom had always liked to

surprise them with messages made with chocolate chips. She picked up the singed

dessert. You could still make out the words.

_Shelia_

_I love you._


	2. Super Powers

**When Evil was Good**

**Chapter 2 :The Powers**

Shelia bolted upright, hoping today had all been a

dream. Then she saw the rubble of her home. And felt the pain of knowing, that now when

she came home from school there would be no loving hug to greet her. No one to tuck her

in at night, or hold her close when she was scared. She felt the pain of being alone.

Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of Hector, "Shelia? Where are you?"

"I'm here," she called out. Her voice sounding hollow and empty. Suddenly Hector was

hugging her. She felt the air squeezing out of her, and her whole body felt numb. He

realized what he was doing and let go. He was speechless. His hands were glowing blue,

but when he stopped hugging Shelia, they stopped.

"Hello! Why won't anyone answer me?" a tiny voice squeaked. The siblings looked down

and were shocked to see a miniature version of Melvin which was glowing purple. He grew

back to his original size and stopped growing.

"Did I just shrink?" Melvin was shocked.

"Yeah," Shelia replied," and judging by the bruises Hector gave me I'm guessing he's

super strong."

"Sis? You're looking a little pale and greenish," the twins voices were magnified by about

10 times. They all glowed red and the copies returned to the regular Wendell and Wesley.

Shelia, however was once again drowning in her sadness. Quickly, it changed to anger.

She pounded her fist on the rubble of her house. She was stunned as the wood

disintegrated. Her hands were now glowing bright green flames.

"This is so cool!" Almost all the siblings shouted.

This was too much for Shelia,"Cool? You think it's cool that a comet smashed into our

house? You think it's cool that our parents were in there when it was destroyed? Cool that

we have powers and are probably gonna be studied like lab rats for the rest of our lives?"

Half sobbing half screaming, she ran away into the night.


	3. Team Go

After a month chapter 3 is finally here! Thanks to all the people who review my stories. I wish more people would. I don't care if you flame as long as there's good advice.

**When Evil was Good**

**Chapter 3:Team Go**

_6 months later_

"Ok guys,"Hector announced as if he were the most important person in the world,"I've

been thinking and--"

"_You_ think?" Shelia glared. The twins giggled.

"Shel, please, this is important. Since we're all very good at martial arts and have these

powers, we should make a team. You know, fight crime and all that cool stuff. We could be,

um, how about Team Go? For the city and our last name."

"Totally awesome!" Wesley and Wendell high fived.

"I know,"Melvin piped up," we could have code names. Something to do with our team

name. I've got it! I'll be Mego. For the first two letters of my name and our last name. Hector

can be Hego, Shelia can be Shego. And the twins... they're gonna be hard. Wesley you be

Wego 1 and Wendell you be Wego 2." Mego finished triumphantly.

"I could've though of that," Hego grumbled

"What do you think _Shego_?" Wego 1's eyes sparkled

Shego just scowled and looked away. She didn't want anyone to see the tears that had

welled up in her eyes. Dad had loved crime-fighting stories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego,I need to talk to you,"Hego walked into the room with an air of importance.

"Could you stop with the code names. They're _lame._"

"I was serious about this, sis. This isn't just some pretend game here. I really think we could

make a difference in the world. But you're really making life harder for us. You haven't done

one nice thing since the comet-"

"Don't even say that awful word," Shego snarled," Stop trying to analyze me! Stop trying to

act like you know what you're doing. Stop trying to be like dad! You're not a father to us and

you never could be!"despite her tough image, she let her tears fall freely.

"You don't know what it's like to lose some one! You think,' I've been miserable, but now I'm

gonna be happy and go on with life. I can forget this ever happened as long as I can be in

charge.' You know what, Hector? I'll be on your team, but there's nothing you can do or say

to make me happy!"

_To be continued ..._


End file.
